Crooks, Babes, And Bullets
by ShellyCullen
Summary: With Ikuto's abusive mom, killer friends, and company that plan to use him, his life is only worth finding the embryo. But along the way of his adventurous journey he finds somethings are worth dying for.
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Chara

**Crooks, Babes, and Bullets**

Summary: With Ikuto's abusive mom, killer friends, and company that plan to use him, his life is only worth finding the embryo. But along the way of his adventurous journey full of crooks, babes, and bullets he finds something even more worth dying for.

**ShellyCullen: Well, my first story about Ikuto's side of the story. I mostly do Amu's POV, so I'm hoping I can relate to a guy just as well.**

**Ikuto: Great, now your doing my side of the story. This is going to be crap.**

**ShellyCullen: AH! I worked HARD on this. And I must say, I can somewhat relate to your story. (Well, not really)**

**Amu: **_**ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara.**_** She owns some dental floss though.**

**Chapter One:**

**Crooks**

"Damn it," I whispered, clutching my head. The pain of the hit crawled over the back of my scalp, running over my skin like fire. My vision was blurred, and I assumed that the kick had been hard enough to give me a concussion.

"You can't hide forever, Ikuto!" The low scowl shouted a few feet away. The screaming only caused me more pain, as I tried to keep my senses sharp. I could hear Ryo's footsteps several feet away, waiting for me to dive back in. Today was not my best day.

"Ikuto, you coward! Where are you?" He asked in a taunting voice. It grew louder toward the end, breaking the long silence of the empty school grounds. I carefully stood up, keeping the pillar behind me for support, and listened more closely. I could hear Ryo grow impatient as his breaths came out harder, wanting my blood on his hands. He'd rip me apart if I had ever given him the chance, but he was very predictable in his actions, and despite his attempt to tip toe around, his steps were loud and clear against the concrete.

I peeked over my shoulder, to see Ryo staring the other way, checking just behind the dumpster for me. It was my chance. I dashed to the side, sneaking toward the locked doors of the school. My own steps were followed by silence. Quiet as the dead of night.

My heart pounded and harmonized with the feel of my throbbing head. The bastard had gotten a lucky shot at me when my guard was down. And to think he was my best friend in junior high. Times sure change.

I kept my breath low and sharp, trying to escape from Ryo. I'd put up enough with his crap and even though the thought of getting him off my back sounded great, I wasn't exactly prepared for a fight with him. Nor did I have time. Ryo's footsteps came closer, checking the spot I had just been and turning around. I grabbed a pebble from the ground and threw it a few feet away from me. Ryo heard the sound and headed in the direction of the rock, opposite of me.

I took a deep breath and ran down the path of the school. I ran swiftly past the front entrance and toward the houses on the other side of the street. Just as I made it, I was able to hear Ryo's scream of fury. I smirked and clutched the white bag, continuing down the road.

Walking along the neighborhood sidewalk, a cop car suddenly came down. I hid behind the nearest tree, which had been Mrs. Mashiro's blossom tree -or more clearly stated, divorsed Mrs. Mashiro's tree- and sat along the hollow base. I waited there for a long time, trying to find a comfortable position to place my head, before the lights of the house flickered on. I quickly shot up, checking for that cop car again, before moving. It was almost midnight and I was sure they wouldn't allow a sixteen-year-old out alone. I'd be questioned again and God knows what my mom would do.

After they did their rounds around the block, I darted toward the street, two blocks away from my house. It was an easy sprint, making it only a few short minutes past midnight. Hopefully mom had fallen asleep, her own cigarettes and alcohol making her dead tired.

The white two-story house appeared before me. Worn out and shabby looking, everyone seemed to know whose house this was. This was the house of the high school drop out mother, always drunk and probably high in the day. She put all those stereotypes true to their word, and made herself seem even more worthless than she was. I sighed, walking down to the screen door.

The lights were all out inside the house, but the TV was on in the living room with wide open blinds. I remember being afraid of coming home when I was younger. Lights off usually meant mom was too hungover to bother, and I was safe. Lights on typically said she was sober, but usually in deep thought. TV on without lights was the worst, though. That signaled she was too out of it to bother with the lights, but awake enough through her drunken state to hit me.

I opened the unlocked front door and closed it quietly. Mom lay on the couch with a half asleep expression on her face, reminding me of all the zombie movies I used to see. I walked toward the staircase when she sat up.

"What the hell are you doing coming this late?" She asked in a threatening tone. Her long blonde hair was ruffled, spread out so it stuck out strangely. She wore a purple v-neck dress, one that just told anyone she had been out for all the wrong reasons.

"I had…business to take care of." I answered lamely. Either way she wouldn't believe me. Excuse or no excuse.

"There's curfew for kids under seventeen, you know." She stated matter-o-fact. And how would you know? I wanted to ask her, but some comment like that would only lead to more pain.

She grabbed a new cigarette and flicked her lighter on. She stuck the stick in her mouth while cupping her hands around the flame, lighting it. She took it in and breathed out puffs of smoke, filling the house with its unappealing smell. I held my breath.

"You should get back on time, and you were grounded for a month, remember? You forgot to get me a new pack of cigarettes," she said, holding up the box and shaking it. I frowned.

"Sorry, mom. The drug stores just don't understand why an underage, sixteen year old boy would ask for a pack of squares." The sarcasm ran thick in my voice as she glared, letting out another breath of smoke. She stood up and walked up to me.

"Smart ass, huh?" In defense, instinct, I drew back to the wall. I measured her own frown, challenging her. She smirked at my bravery and placed the cigar between her two fingers. "You know, I always wondered what would happen when someone touches fire."

She grabbed my arm as I lashed out to pull it from her grasp, but already she took my hand and faced it to her palm up. She flipped the cigarette over and crushed the ashes and fire to my skin.

It stung and burned against my flesh as I winced and pulled it away. The cigarette fell to the ground and without notice, my mom slapped my face so hard it turned to the side. She made sure to use the back of her hand so it wouldn't leave a mark.

Now my hand burned, my cheek stung, and my head throbbed with pain. I tried to get rid of the dizziness from my head, placing my head against the wall to keep it steady.

"Oh, that's right. You get _burned_." She hissed and pulled out another cigar. I stood there, motionless. She glared at me.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked, irritated. I bit the inside of my cheek, hoping to eliminate the pain from everywhere else. It was one big collision of throbbing and stinging.

"Here." I threw the white bag onto the table, where a box fell out. Inside it contained a silver circle necklace. "Happy birthday." I muttered under my breath, going up the stairs.

Inside my room I groaned in agony. I examined my hand, the flesh ripped and red with slouches of blood. I walked over to my cramped bathroom and ran it under the water, wincing with every touch. I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a small Band-Aid.

I took it out and tore it open with my mouth and finger, placing it over the burned skin. Then I sighed and got ready for bed.

I laid awake, staring up at the pale ceiling. I could hear the TV sounds and mom's strange laughter, which was hoarse from all the smoking. She often coughed through them. I closed my eyes shut and imagined myself in another world. Another family. Another life. How I wished it could all be different.

How everything could just…disappear.

**ShellyCullen: I gotta say, that mom did NOT deserve a birthday present. She should get a worst-mom-of-the-year-award! **

**Ikuto: I hear ya. *Peace sign.**

**ShellyCullen: Please, Please comment on how I did! I could really use criticism on how I did Ikuto's perspective! **

**Ikuto: More like on your life's perspective.**

**ShellyCullen: What was that?**

**Ikuto: I'm having educational sex with Amu.**

**ShellyCullen: O.O**

**Ikuto: Yeah, thought so.**

**Shelly**


	2. Chapter 2

Shugo Chara

**Crooks, Babes, and Bullets**

**ShellyCullen: YAY! 5 reviews so far! And I'm happy to say that Natsuya801923 gave me the longest review I've ever gotten. So thank you!**

**Ran: Thank you!**

**Miki: Thanks.**

**Su: Thank you, Desu!**

**Yaya: WAH! Why this story starting out sad?**

**ShellyCullen: Well, in a story life's never really fair at the beginning. The main characters always missing something.**

**Ikuto: Enough of the lecture. Let's start.**

**Chapter Two:**

**Letters**

_How I wished it could all be different._

_How everything could just…disappear._

I woke up to the smell of smoke and an overbearing coughing. My lungs craved clean, fresh air while I cleared my throat, tears pricking in my eyes, threatening to brim over. The smell was unbearable.

I stood up, my mouth dry and sore as I moved toward the bathroom. My head still throbbed with pain, and though my cheek wasn't stinging, it still hurt to touch the very spot.

I turned on the sink and cupped my hands under the rushing water. I brought it up to my chapped lips and drank, helping the flames in my throat decrease. It wasn't enough though, since after every sip I only craved more.

I turned off the faucet and hopped into the shower. I made an effort to go fast since the bills hadn't been paid yet. I'd have to send the money to them soon.

After my bath I changed into black jeans and a white T-shirt. I grabbed a black sweater and my pocketknife heading down the stairs. Mom was on the ground by the couch, in a deep sleep. A cigarette was still lit on the ashtray and a wine bottle was on the floor, empty.

I sighed and went to my mom. I began to pull her up as she moaned in protest. I knew she was too tired, too drunk to do anything at the moment. I picked her up bridal style and brought her up the stairs, making sure her head didn't get hit by the wall or a door. I opened the master bedroom, and walked over to the bed.

Despite the whole place a being a mess, the master bedroom was the cleanest room in the entire house. Mom barely ever came into this room after my dad left, and everything had been left the way it was on the dreadful night. The messy pile of dirty clothes still stuck in the same basket in the corner, and the picture frames of him and my mom, and oddly enough, even the one of me as a baby still hung on the drawer. There was also a shirt of my father's, a white collar shirt Mom used to mumble about, still tucked somewhat under the bed, next to the letter my mother had opened years ago, and didn't bother to ever touch.

I ignored all the details, and placed my mother under the covers. The blinds were still open, just as they appeared to be every time I'd set her back in this room. Besides the bed and door, they were the only things I dared touch in her bedroom. There was a sort of unspoken rule about this room, and I felt moving or misplacing anything else would only burn a hole right through my mother's heart. I may have feared her with a hatred of my own, but I couldn't bring myself to cause her this much pain.

Her room smelled a bit like mold, needing what would be a wash over, but thankfully it didn't smell of smoke. Mom mumbled more words in her sleep, and I always wondered if she were dreaming of my father. I usually just took her quiet remarks as a thank you.

"You're welcome," I stated, before walking out and closing the door.

I headed back downstairs and began grabbing the wine bottles and cigarette packs, putting them into a new garbage bag. I also cleaned out the ashtray from the sticks and ashes laying over them. I knotted the bag and carried it out to the garbage can. Then, I turned and opened up the dented mailbox.

Inside, day's old letters and mail lay crammed in the tiny box. It had been a while since I had checked it for mail, and it seemed like Mom didn't care. I checked the letters, most containing bills and offers from places no one here ever looked at twice. I sat on the couch and read each one, placing them under the ashtray for my mom to sign.

The last letter caught my attention. It was handwritten to our address in elegant writing, no return address was on the envelope, and its appearance seemed a bit mysterious. I opened it with the pocketknife, ripping off the top. Inside was a single letter, a form assignment.

_Dear Ikuto,_

_The Easter Corporation would like for your assistance in the company. Come down to the office whenever you're ready. _

The letter wasn't signed, or dated. So this could be as old as last week's letter. What did Easter want now? I crumpled the letter and threw it across the room, glaring at the paper. This really was hell.

Later on I decided on going down town to the city, taking a short cut to the Easter Corporation. It was a bright sunny today, still chilly though due to the fall air. Cars and cabs and buses rushed along the busy streets, along with hundreds of people walking around in endless circles, living their perfect, happy lives, while I was stuck now with a bitch of a mom, a death already thrust upon me and a horrible company that had helped us pay the bills.

If that wasn't hard enough, I still had to go to school. Although I didn't show up as much as I should and I hardly did my homework, never on time, I had been suspended so many times now I couldn't recall, and explosion was already nearing me. I looked at the towering building, many stories high. Windows covered the walls, every square inch of the large structure. I approached the front entrance and opened the doors.

Inside, the secretary sat at the front desk, typing on the computer with a head set was by her ear and mouth. She was a new worker, different from the last woman at the desk. It seemed every time I returned to this horrible place, different people revolved around the business. If that wasn't already shady, then surely the millions of security cameras around the room tipped people off.

She was speaking to a client when I approached the front desk. She was much younger than the last secretary, with smells of fresh paint and mint. There even seemed to be an overpowering waft of perfume radiating off her. She must have been in her early twenties, if even.

"I'll have it sent up, sir." The lady answered and entered it into the computer. Her dirty blonde hair was in a tight bun and her skin was tanned in a golden color. She radiated sunshine off herself. All wrong for a place like this.

"Hello." She smiled, indicating that she was speaking to me. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"I have an appointment," I stated, lowly. She nodded and continued typing.

"Name?" She asked promptly.

"Ikuto," I replied, looking at the stack of papers on her desk. Many new workers had applied for the job. How strange.

"Alright, you can go up. Eighth floor." She added, though there was no need. I knew where the boss stood. I walked to the elevator and waited. The doors opened with a loud ding, the four walls papered with light yellow wallpaper. I entered and pushed the room number, ignoring the camera zooming in on me. The doors closed with a thud and it carried me up.

No elevator music played in the high-class company building as I waited against the railing on the wall. Easter only meant bad news, calling people for jobs only criminals would apply for. This was big.

The doors opened and I came out, walking down the hall. I opened the central door as a breeze blew into my face.

"Well, Ikuto." The man spoke, smirking. "Let's begin."

**ShellyCullen: Hehe. So, now Ikuto is heading to Easter. What's going to happen next? **

**Miki: Maybe Amu…?**

**ShellyCullen: Well, I was thinking chapter four. Oh, and guess what I'm watching tonight. THE SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER. **

**Ikuto: That's not really a good influence for teens, is it? Getting pregnant at 15?**

**ShellyCullen: ARE YOU KIDDING? The show is sooo addicting! And plus it tells teens how hard it really is to raise a baby**

**Ikuto: Whatever. **

**ShellyCullen: Review, please! ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

Shugo Chara

**Crooks, Babes, and Bullets**

**ShellyCullen: So, here we have chapter three. 10 reviews! I'm kinda waiting to post the chapters, I'm waiting for your reviews people! You're the inspiration of this! All of you!**

**Amu: Yeah, without the help and support of others, everything comes crashing down. **

**ShellyCullen: She's right! Oh, and read the author's not I have at the bottom AFTER you read this chapter, m'kay? I sort of have a favor to ask.**

**Ikuto: Leaning on others for support already. Nice…**

**ShellyCullen: XP**

**Chapter Three:**

**The Partner**

_The doors opened and I came out, walking down the hall. I opened the central door as a breeze blew into my face._

"_Well, Ikuto." The man spoke, smirking. "Let's begin."_

I closed the door and waited, glaring at the man at the other side. I wasn't very fond of him, after he took over the business in place of my father. He was cruel and sick, and just downright awful. If I had a dollar for every time he did something illegal…

I shuffled my pocket and pulled out my pocketknife, trying to calm myself down.

"Sit, Ikuto. There's no need to stand," he stated, pointing toward the chair. I didn't move an inch. Business with Easter meant more than small chat.

"Very well," he said and sighed, turning toward the window with his arms behind his back. He looked very professional today which only meant he wanted something.

It was silent for a few seconds, and he spoke again.

"Ikuto, do you know about the embryo?" He asked, still peering out. My eyes narrowed, as if he were crazy.

"Embryo?" I asked, suspicious. "That doesn't really exist." I remembered enough of my father to recall when he introduced the embryo idea to me. I was young then, so I guess I believed him, but all kids are stupid like that. They believe anything you spit at them.

He chuckled, finally turning to me. "Ah, kids these days. They have no sense of imagination anymore." He stood in front of his desk, watching my reactions.

"The magic egg that grants any wish. Your father sure was any interesting man. I remember hearing him rant for days on that, but no one cared to listen." He taunted me now, and all I wanted to do was hit him. "What is your wish, Ikuto?" He asked, sneering.

"Why do you care?" I barked back, turning my gaze to the long, thick, windows. I was already ticked that he was addressing me by my first name, but that didn't stop him.

"Maybe it's to get away from your drunken mother? Or that violent friend of yours?"

I tightened my hold on my pocketknife, flipping it open and shut to keep control of my temper. He eyed the knife.

"Hmm. Still got the pocketknife, I see. Perhaps your wish is to see your father again?" He smirked.

I glared and fought the urge to jump him. My body shook with anger and I clenched my teeth together. The pounding of adrenaline filled my body, till I could feel it pulse through my ears. My breathing was rigid, my body alert.

"Your daddy, who left his wife and only son. I mean, who can blame you for wanting to see that wonderful man?" He chuckled again.

I charged at him then, pinning him to the ground. I couldn't take the anger that leaked inside me. Anger for my mother, my ex friend, and anger for so many other things. How DARE he bring my father into this?

To my surprise, he smirked at my sudden attack. My eyes widened.

"You see? You do have a wish. Everyone has a wish. That's what makes us human. So, why don't you find that embryo? I'm sure there's plenty of wishes for all of us."

My glare hardened. "Why do you want the embryo?" I hissed. He chuckled darkly.

"And I thought it was obvious. Well, whether you know or not, it's just a wish, right?" He challenged as I froze.

"Now," He stated, getting up and roughly pushing me aside. I stood as well. "You'll be needing a partner. Someone who knows their way around inside and out. Someone who also seeks out the embryo."

He handed me a manila folder and I swooped it from his grasp. "I'm sure you'll find the name and address fine. I'll be expecting you back in about a year, since your father did expression it travels through sound and light. I am a patient person, unlike some people." He smirked at me again, and I tried hard not to do anything stupid again. "But before you go," he added, taking a seat into his leather chair.

I stared down at the folder, still not opening the cover. He went on. "If you do this assignment, we will not only give your part in the egg's wish, we will also pay you. How does one million dollars sound?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I stayed quiet. "And not just that, we'll look over that mother of yours in your absence, of course; taking care of the bills and such," he said, taking out a thick, black cigar from his desk. He didn't wait on my answer, and I was already out the door.

I came back home at about three in the afternoon. Nothing had changed or moved, which meant mom was still asleep. I went upstairs to my room, grabbing a black bag and filling it with stuff I would need.

I packed several pieces of clothing ranging from winter coats and t-shirts. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going or headed, and maybe the fact that I would be free out of this neighborhood, leaving all my troubles in this horrible town gave me a sort of excitement.

Along with my toothbrush and toothpaste, I went down stairs and started filling it with bottles of water and food tucked in sandwich bags for the road. I was already hungry, but I would need to save up what little I was bringing. I grabbed the rest of the money I'd stashed away from Mom and left the crowded house, knowing my mother was in Easter's hands now.

I had always been taken advantage of by Easter, but I did have the upper hand at this. I had listened closely enough to my dad when he explained the embryo. He stated it had granted one wish, which apparently the boss didn't know about. If I had gotten hold of such a thing –if it actually did exist- then there would be know doubt of what I would do with it.

I headed out to town again, this time toward the rich neighborhoods. There was no question that my partner had grown up with a good and decent life; food ready on the table, a private school, and money for the mall. I felt envy and admiration for them, having such a great life while I used to hope that mom would only beat me once a night, but this also meant they were probably some selfish brat who always got their way. Then again, Easter didn't seem to cooperate well with those kinds of people.

I came to the address, finding a tall, two-story house as well, but this one was quite large, with giant clear windows above and a giant chandelier poking through the inside entrance. There also seemed to be a backyard, long enough to fit the pool and playground in it. The house itself was a pale stone white structure, sturdy and safe. I pushed the doorbell.

A tune rung through the house as the door opened and a man in a suit glanced at me. I nodded swiftly in respect.

"Hello, sir. I'm here to see Utau Hoshina."

**;3 Please read the following! :3**

**ShellyCullen: Did anyone think it was Utau or Amu? I was trying to make it seem like Amu, hopefully it wasn't obvious of being Utau. And don't worry. Amu comes in soon!**

**Ikuto: So how was the beach?**

**ShellyCullen: Great! The sand was burning my feet and I ran to the water. My friend said I kicked sand in the other people's faces. Oops.**

**Amu: That's not very nice.**

**ShellyCullen: I'm so sorry people I did that to! The sand was just very hot! _Oh and I have a favor to ask you reviewers! _If this had already happened to you, I'd like to hear the story of your first kiss. And I'll give it a twist so you have something different to look forward to. I'm running low on ideas and would appreciate some help for the story. Please email it to me and for your help I will say it was your kiss in the chat AND send you the next chapter early! So please…help me out! **


	4. Chapter 4

Shugo Chara

**Crooks, Babes, and Bullets**

**ShellyCullen: OMG! I feel so pathetic. I went on google and looked up first kisses! This is kind of sad…and yet, it's kind of funny! You should all SEE (well, read) the kind of kisses people had. **

**Ikuto: Kisses, hmm? Does the French kiss count? Will I get to try that with Amu? *Stares at Amu.**

**Amu: *Blushing. ABSOLUETLY NOT! I am NOT French kissing you! That's so gross! I don't even know how!**

**Ikuto: I'll teach it to you, don't worry.**

**ShellyCullen: Ikuto is a cat, he'd probably be good with French kissing since cats use their tongues to lick people.**

**Amu: EWWWW! I'm out of here! *Runs away.**

**Ikuto: *Chasing her. Not until our lesson is over!**

**Chapter Four:**

**The Decision**

_I pushed the doorbell._

_A tune rung through the house as the door opened and a man in a suit glanced at me. I nodded swiftly in respect. _

"_Hello, sir. I'm here to see Utau Hoshina."_

His eyes narrowed the slightest bit, but he sighed and stepped aside. I walked into the house, not bothering to take off my shoes. It looked bigger inside, modern and classy. This girl was living in luxury.

The man in the suit walked forward into the living room as I followed silently. He passed the living room and motioned for me to sit down, but I stood in front of the crème colored sofa.

He gave up trying to make me sit and walked into the kitchen. A maid came in and began to dust off a few framed pictures above the fireplace. There were pictures of a man, his face stern and full of authority, another had a woman with short dirty blonde hair. The last picture had a portrait of a young girl.

I looked at all the faces, and noted that they all looked so different. Like they didn't fit right as a family and didn't get along very well. Their personalities showed through their faces and positions.

The door swung open and I glanced at it. It was the girl, the young one in her picture. Her long blonde hair set in two pig tails on both sides of her head and her eyes were a strange color, a violet perhaps. At this moment, she seemed very…tense.

I stood still as she mirrored my own body. Why wouldn't she speak? Was this girl afraid of what lay ahead of her? Well, that's good. At least she was smart enough to figure that out.

Her mouth was partly open, gaping at me as I watched, bored. She didn't make any movements, as she seemed to try and understand something. Her mouth opened more, as if to speak, but no words came out.

"Well." The man from earlier began, clearing his throat. I turned and met his gaze. "It seems that…Utau doesn't want to be-"

"Left behind on this trip." She continued for him. The man looked at her strangely, but brushed it off. She turned to me then, as a smile appeared on her face.

"I'm NOT going to be left behind," She said, again sternly and I couldn't help, but hear the double meaning in her words, the threat given. So she was one of those get-what-I-want girls. This surely wasn't going to help.

I nodded once and she turned, heading to a different door. "I'll be ready in thirty minutes," she stated and left.

I waited, mesmerizing the map inside my head. We had a lot of ground to cover and in only one year. This could only mean one thing…

**_Utau_**

"Utau! What on earth are you doing?" Our maid, Naomi asked. She crossed her arms and looked at me in disapproval.

Naomi was one of those people you simply couldn't speak to without her speaking her mind. She always had something to add about how what manner I was using was wrong, or if how the way I dressed was too much. She also had a thing for going against anything I wanted, which was of course on account of my father, who intended to keep me a trapped bird forever.

I started grabbing clothes out of the closet, no longer agreeing to her words. "What does it look like?" I asked her, bringing my sundresses into the bag I had tucked away under my bed if I ever did plan to runaway. "I'm going to look for the embryo."

I started folding the skirts and pants, placing them neatly inside. Naomi sighed, shaking her head.

"I thought you were done with that? I distinctly remember you saying Easter-"

"Times change, Naomi. I'm still out there looking for the embryo. I want to be able to fulfill my wish." I grabbed the shirts and started folding those as well.

"This is no ordinary assignment, Utau. This is a YEAR LONG project. Easter is impatient," she added, her will to change my mind crumbling.

I began grabbing my hair brush and makeup supplies from the bathroom, all of which had their own spots inside the giant bag. I also grabbed my wallet from under the bed, another secret I had, tucked with at least one thousand dollars in cash. "I'm to serve Easter. It is my main priority," I answered, promptly throwing everything into my bag now. Naomi shook her head in disapproval, before picking at one of my outfits.

"Well, then what is this for?" She asked, holding up my small nightgown. It was a pink silk dress that went up my thighs and in her world, was something a prostitute wore when she waited on the street. I snatched it from her and she smirked.

"How old is this boy exactly?" She wondered, already getting my main priority had more to do with my feeling than my job. I zipped the bag up, annoyed.

"You say anything and you're living on the street."

**_Ikuto_**

I waited, finally just taking a seat on the chair before the man could harass me. I had prepared myself for some argument when I realized what type of girl Utau was –the fact that her parents would probably abject- but that didn't seem to be the case. The girl returned with a purple bad that seemed more stylish than stable, filled with who knows what. Maybe it would be too much for the trip.

"Um, Utau? What about your parents? Aren't you going to inform them?" The suited man asked, nervously. He seemed to be used to this kind of behavior, but revealed that he didn't have any power to go against. Shows what happens when you work for the rich.

"My parents? They won't care what I do. Just tell them business is business," the girl stated, flipping her hair. My eyes narrowed at such a statement. This was going to be a long trip.

"Really, now? Business is business?" A low, hard voice spoke into the room. The man from the first picture, the father I presumed, stood in the doorway now, glaring at the young girl. Her eyes widened in fear, but not the fear I was used to. Her eyes darkened with something I didn't quite understand.

"F-Father! You got back from your trip early." Her voice shook with terror and fear as I watched quietly.

"Not early enough. What do you plan to do with Easter?" He asked, watching her tug at her black uniform, nervously. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her school uniform, which I though careless of her.

"I-I didn't mean…to be rude, sir. Easter has called me on an assignment for the embryo." She squeaked.

He sat into the long sofa, taking a deep breath. "Ah, the embryo. What is this assignment?" He asked, sitting back with closed eyes. Utau didn't seem to want to stay for details, but there was nothing she could do. The servants waited for her reply.

"To look for it…for the year," she whispered, practically begging. His eyes opened.

"No," he stated, his mind made up.

"B-But father! Please, listen to what I have to say!" She cried, tears pricking in her eyes. The man shook his head.

"No. I will not let you go for a year. Do you not understand what pain you'd put me through? Not to mention your mother. This is not something we can look over like the other things, Utau," he said, standing again.

She shook her head. "This is the last time for the embryo, Father. Easter has grown impatient. After this assignment, I'm sure they won't bother me anymore. I'll be free," she added, the same words I had thought of at the idea of escaping. Freedom. I wasn't the only one constricted of Easter's ways.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Utau-"

"Sir, if you'd let me explain," I began, standing and facing the two. Utau looked at me, surprised as her tears fell silent. The man was suspicious.

"And you are…?" He asked, unhappy.

"I'm apart of the…Easter Corporation. We can assure you that this will be the last visit and the embryo will be found within the year," I stated, confident. I wasn't sure if this was true, of course, but it only seemed right to assure him.

He raised an eyebrow. "And what if I don't let Utau go?" He questioned, searching for the threat. I met his gaze with as much power as he held.

"Then the embryo goes on our side, and you will have no take in the wish," I left flat and walked toward the door. "Now, if you'd excuse me."

"Wait!" The man called. I stopped and turned. He glared at me and looked back at Utau. He raised a finger. "One year,_ no_ exceptions," he answered, sitting back in the chair. Utau smiled brightly and turned to me.

"Thank you."

**ShellyCullen: Okay people, I'm pretty sure I'll bring Amu in real soon so don't worry! She's coming. And here's a short story with Amu cause she's not in the regular one yet.**

**_Short story_**

**Amu: Hey, Ikuto. What do you want to do?**

**Ikuto: Maybe a-**

**Amu: I'm not sure quite sure. Its nice weather, our charas are playing together, Easter's gone. What do you want to do?**

**Ikuto: I think we-**

**Amu: Oh! Maybe we can go out and eat or play like…last time.**

**Ikuto:…..**

**Amu: You know, we never really hang out together since you always tease me! This is our chance, opportunity to-**

**Ikuto: *Kisses Amu hard and long. You know, If you'd just shut up I know what we both can do.**

**_The End_**

**ShellyCullen: Hehe. Isn't it cute? I always wanted to have a story with the whole Shut up and kiss me thing. So here it is. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and story! ;3**

**Ikuto: Hey! I liked THAT story!**

**Amu: God, I hated it! I don't talk that much! I mean, sure I might ramble on about how Ikuto is a-**

**Ikuto: *Kisses Amu. God, you should really just shut up. *Smirk**

**Amu: O/O**

**Shelly: ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

Shugo Chara

**Crooks, Babes, and Bullets**

**ShellyCullen: So, today we have chapter five-**

**Ikuto: I'm getting married to Amu.**

**ShellyCullen, Amu: WHAT?**

**ShellyCullen: And you didn't tell me Amu? I thought we were friends. That's it, I'm planning the wedding with you and picking out the dress too and-**

**Amu: Wait! I'm not marrying Ikuto! I'm not old enough to anyway!**

**Ikuto: So if you were old enough…**

**Amu: *Glaring. Shut up! **

**ShellyCullen: Hmm, the only way you two could get married is if Amu were 16 and pregnant with your baby. Just go to Georgia and your good.**

**Ikuto: Really? Amu, how old are you?**

**Amu: Twelve. **

**Ikuto: Close enough.**

**ShellyCullen, Amu: O.O**

**Chapter Five:**

**The journey begins**

_He raised a finger. "One year, no exceptions." He answered, sitting back in the chair. Utau smiled brightly and turned to me._

"_Thank you."_

I waited outside as Utau said her good-byes. Her father was a strict man, and I still wasn't sure about his personality. Though he didn't want her to go, he agreed after the mention of the embryo. Was he that desperate he would send his daughter out with a complete stranger for a year? And that strange look in her eyes; what kind of fear was that?

Utau came out, smiling. She walked up to me, beaming perfectly straight teeth. Her bag looked even bigger now, but the way she carried it made it seem lighter. She nodded.

"Thank you for helping me back there. If you didn't help me, I wouldn't be going," she said, smiling up at me with much gratitude. I nodded once and started moving.

I could hear her footsteps run to catch up and soon she was beside me. Her face looked rather bewildered by my reaction, though I hardly knew why. She quickly put a baby hair back around her ear, and looked up at me.

"So, um… what was your name again?" She asked, struggling to keep up. I didn't slow down.

"Ikuto," I said to her. I didn't feel like talking, I barely ever did. My life was based on action and choice, not conversations.

"Oh," She said simply and looked down at the ground. I could feel her tension, the need to speak. I sighed.

"Well, since we're going to be working together for a year…Let's get to know each other!" She cheered happily.

I tried my best to stay calm, to try and get along, but this girl was completely different. Silence came for a few more seconds as we passed her neighborhood. Now we would be heading to small towns, to different communities and lives. We were travelers, two strangers wandering around in search for something. Only I didn't plan to stick around, whether or not we found the embryo. I would be free either way.

"I'm Utau Hoshina. I'm fourteen years old and I work for Easter," she began, blurting out things about her. I half paid attention to whatever she was saying, trying to think of what we would do tonight. We'd need a place to stay, close, but not in town, where we could figure out where to actually start.

"I love to sing and I go to a private school, which isn't very far from here." She continued until we were finally out of her town and heading past my own neighborhood. Mrs. –divorced- Mashiro stared at me strangely once we passed her blossom tree.

"Okay, and that's about it. How about you?" She asked again with that beaming grin. I didn't like it. It seemed that she was trying too hard to be…happy, and that only made her look fake. If there wasn't something I couldn't stand besides Easter and this never ending hell hole, it was posers.

I didn't answer, so she must have gotten the hint. She stayed quiet, but I could feel her eyes bore into my back, filled with unnecessary hope. She seemed to have an expectation in me –one I couldn't understand- and I doubted I would ever meet that goal of hers.

We were toward the edge of my town when the sun blazed down on us. The heated air kept me warm, but the temperature was rising. Utau was already gulping down some of her water bottle, taking too much of a drink. I wrapped my fingers around the money inside my pocket, knowing it wouldn't be enough for all the hotel night's we'd need.

I turned and saw my town disappear behind us in the horizon, the heat making it look as if it were moving. This was it of the town, I was finally free. And I had no intention of coming back.

Down the hill, I could see Utau stagger. She shifted the weight of the bag from shoulder to shoulder, sometimes just dragging the damn thing on the ground. She was panting, just trying to keep up with me, when she stopped.

I turned and saw her on the ground, panting hard as she struggled for air. The heat made breathing harder, almost impossible and it was taking a tow on her. "Do…do you think we can take a break?" She asked, trying to keep the smile on her face. It was slipping.

"We need to keep moving. Once we're passed the bridge we'll look for shade," I stated, pointing to the horizon once again. She groaned, tired and out of breath.

Then her eyes came tearing as a small frown set on her features. "Do you think…do you think you can carry…?"

I rolled my eyes and picked up her purple bag. I shifted its weight to my stronger shoulder and grabbed the other bag in my hand. She looked at me, wide eyed.

"I-I didn't really mean…" She began, still sitting.

"What _did_ you mean?" I asked, my voice rough and irritated now. She looked down, avoiding my eyes and quickly shook her head.

"Never mind," she stated and stood up, staggering again. She clutched my arm for support.

We headed to the bridge, now only a few feet away. Its structure was made out of stone, with large metal railing on the side; water ran under it, a light stream coming from up the hill. Utau still held my forearm.

We began to walk over the bridge, where she looped her arm around my own and came closer to my side. Her own heat radiated off me as I leaned away from her. If she was afraid of heights, she should just close her eyes. The more heat we consumed the harder it would be to stay hydrated.

Passed the bridge I un-looped my arm from hers and she hesitated, leaving them in the air for a few seconds before dropping them. I was surprised what had awaited us past the hill and beyond the bridge.

It was something like out of the book, The Secret Garden. After what had seemed like miles of road to dirt to dead grass, we where suddenly inside a completely different world. There was thick, long grass under us, with the sort of green anyone would swear only came in artificial flavors. Several flowers and the blossom trees Divorced Mrs. Mashiro kept were in the strange land as well, and the small stream we had just crossed seemed to come from a tiny waterfall to the side. I was amazed anything like this existed just outside of town, but reminded myself of the mission.

I started looking for shade we could rest under. Only a few trees were here, some too small for even one person to find satisfaction with. The place may have been other worldly, but some of the things looked too new, too fresh to have thrived for a long time. This showed that whoever watched over this place was new, and this garden hadn't always been such a wonderland.

We walked further into the landscape, where even more flowers and more trees surrounded us. The calming little waterfall rang through my ears as leaves and grass moved with the wind. It was relaxing here, peaceful. When we found a large blossom tree large enough to shade us, we also came across the central fountain.

"Wow. It's amazing!" Utau stated, staring at the surroundings in awe. I walked toward the fountain and put the bags down. I began to refill my own water bottle and Utau's as well.

I started to hear footsteps, along with an odd thump. I looked over at Utau, standing in the daises and some purple flower I couldn't recall. It wasn't her making those weird sounds…but it was coming.

_Thump._

I grabbed the bags and ran over to Utau. I threw our things into the shade behind the tree and grabbed Utau by the wrist. I ran to the blossom tree and hid us behind the winding bark, clutching her to my chest. She began to speak, but I placed a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

The thumping continued coming closer, louder. Utau shook a bit now, hearing the sound herself. I checked over my shoulder.

It was…an old woman. She had gray hair tucked in a tight bun and a blanket around her small fragile body. In her hand was a wooden cane, which made that odd thumping noise. She looked over to me as I turned back behind our tree.

"You can come out now," her voice croaked, but she seemed pleasantly happy. I stood for a few seconds, then let go of Utau. She didn't move though, and her body no longer shook. She must have been frozen. I moved out of the shade and slowly to the old woman. Utau stood in the shade though, now sitting in the tall, almost unnatural grass.

The woman smiled up at me, wrinkles poking out in the corners of her eyes and the sides of her mouth. She must have been eighty, judging from the way she held herself –a humped position- and the layers of clothing she wore.

"Why, hello young man. I see you have found my sanctuary," she said, lifting her arms around at the garden and looking beyond a world I couldn't see. I stood, quiet.

"Yes, its very peaceful now, isn't it? Very calming. Ah, long ago it was nothing, but dirt and grass. Now look at it," she added, smiling proud. I saw the butterflies that flew about and far from us were some deer deeper into the meadow. The tall grass was their hiding spot, and great food for them to munch on.

She looked back over at me. "Hmm, a quiet fellow, huh? You're just like my granddaughter." She laughed and took a seat on the conveniently placed bench. She sighed, placing both hands on the handle of her cane, and spoke without turning.

"You can come out now too, you know. They don't mean us harm, dear." The woman called out into the garden and I wondered if she were crazy. Utau was already out, across the field from us. Who else could she mean? But then I heard the shuffle of footsteps and saw a flash of pink.

**ShellyCullen: Wow, can't you tell how hard Utau is trying? And Ikuto either doesn't care or doesn't notice. Ha ha, poor Utau. And they come upon a beautiful garden with maybe a crazy old lady.**

**Ikuto: I can't believe how desperate Utau is.**

**Utau: I wouldn't be so desperate if you'd just give me a chance! **

**Ikuto: I like Amu. End of story.**

**Amu: NOO! Ikuto! Utau will kill me, stupid!**

**Ikuto: Hmm, then its forbidden love. Romeo and Juliet. Ready to sneak out to the garden? *wink wink.**

**Utau: Your DEAD Amu Hinamori!**

**Amu: T-T HELP!**


	6. Chapter 6

Shugo Chara

**Crooks, Babes, and Bullets**

**ShellyCullen: Chapter Six! YAY! Finally into the story. And Does anyone have an account on crunchyroll here? I have a group, _AmuLuvsIkuto_ and only 5 members. I would appreciate it if anyone would join!**

**ShellyCullen: Also, I have the same sign as Ikuto! And I found out that Amu and Ikuto are a good love match for signs! It says…With passionate air meeting dynamic fire you have sparks and dancing flames early on in the dating game. Both are playful and flirty, and this starts them off on a note of exhilaration. Sadge comes bounding in with ideas, and Libra balances this out by quickly weighing the options. The conversation flows easily and swiftly, and soon they know everything about each other.**

**Ikuto: See, Amu? We do belong together.**

**Amu: Hmm, it also says I'm compatible with Tadase.**

**Tadase: Hinamori-san? Do you love me too? *Smiles.**

**Ikuto: Oh, HELL NO! This is an Amuto story, little boy. Which means some of this! *Takes Amu and starts making out.**

**Tadase: ... *Smiles. Hey, Utau?**

**Utau: HELL NO! 'Where's Kukai?'**

**ShellyCullen: DAMN! Boy bounces back fast! So, here's chapter six! ;3**

**Chapter Six:**

**Overnight Stay**

_She looked back over at me. "Hmm, a quiet fellow, huh? You're just like my granddaughter." She laughed and took a seat on the bench. _

"_You can come out now, too you know. They don't mean us harm, dear." The woman called out into the garden and I wondered if she were crazy. But then I heard the shuffle of footsteps and saw a flash of pink._

The person had also taken a tree for a hiding spot, but now it was obvious of their existence. Pink hair poked past the bark, along with the face of a young girl. She had golden colored eyes that burned like cigarettes and shimmered with many silent questions I couldn't quite place.

She looked very cautious, just as I had been, and even more suspicious. She looked at me, in the way one would look at street scum, and I stared back. Even if she was glaring at me and a girl I had never even met before today, I felt myself drawn to her. Maybe it was those eyes, so many thoughts and feeling poured into them yet I couldn't decode a thing in such a gaze.

She looked down, away from my eyes and moved toward us. She came into the summers bright light, tints of what could have been blonde streaked against that cotton candy pink hair of hers. She stopped a few feet away from the old woman, unsure.

She was alert, ready for anything bad to happen. It seemed as if she were prepared for battle. The woman simply laughed. "Amu, calm down. No need to be a stranger. Come join in." She croaked and with her wooden cane, pushed the back of the girl's, Amu's, legs toward me. Amu stumbled as the push sent her into my chest, and she quickly re-fixed herself, blushing a shade almost identical to her shocking hair. I examined her closely.

She was smaller than Utau, and much younger. Her face still carried a child-ish feel to it and her features were small, if much at all. She wore a school uniform; a red skirt with black crosshatch lines here and there, along with a white collar shirt. A black jacket was tied around her waist to keep from the overbearing heat and red leg warmers drooped over her black sneakers.

I wondered why a schoolgirl would be out here, away from civilization and society. Though it was clear she had to be attending those private school's that began in spring, it still seemed as if she never even went to any school for that matter. The way she dressed was too hardcore for a prep school –even if the words meshed strangely with a kid- and something in her eyes just blazed rebel.

She looked down again when she noticed me staring, letting layers of pink hair fall over. Her light cheeks were turning pink again. Now, why is she blushing?

An arm touched my back and I turned around, confused. I had almost forgotten of Utau as she stood behind me, rather fired up. She glared at Amu with unnecessary hatred and looked at me, anxious now.

"Ikuto! I thought we had to keep moving? Shouldn't we start heading toward the horizon?" She asked, pointing north toward our destination and completely ignoring the kid and the old woman.

"I thought you were too tired? We were looking for shade to rest, remember?" I replied, making her eyes grow wide. She looked at me pleadingly then.

"I'm fine now, see?" She asked, waving her hands around like a little kid. We all stared at her. "So we should go to the next town, away from the Easter Corporation!" She declared, tugging at my arm desperately.

"Well." The old woman began, standing up. The sun was nearly setting. "I'm sure we can help you out. We live in the next town and have an extra guestroom. If you wouldn't mind sharing…?" She asked, Amu looking at her warily.

"Sharing?" Utau whispered, as if testing out the words.

"Yes. We only have one extra room. Would you like to spend the night?" The old woman offered, brushing dirt off her jacket.

"Of course, we'd love to!" Utau called out, delighted. I nodded to the woman and she smiled. Seeing as we hadn't planned any further from this point, it only seemed fair that we accept her request.

"Well, now. We best be heading there while it's still light out."

The town was past a few more hills and dirt crumbled roads. Utau looked happy and blissful along the way, while Amu seemed to sulk. She didn't want us to be there, around her house; that much was obvious. We later came into the town, very different from our own.

Old-fashioned streetlights lit the ground as many people passed by. Not many cars were around in the neighborhood and no school appeared to be in a mile radius. Where had this girl gone to during the day?

We made it to a small, but cozy house towards the edge of the town. Its brick exterior reminded me of Utau's mansion, mainly because it made me think of a sturdy environment. Inside, the kitchen and living room revealed themselves, along with stairs to the right.

We all took off our shoes as Utau hopped in, needing no invitation to do so. "Well, shouldn't we go check our rooms?" She asked, so happy that her eyes sparkled for the first time with real enthusiasm. The woman nodded.

"Yes, that's fine. Let's go up, shall we?" Up the stairwell Amu helped the old woman to the second floor, supporting the side that needed the cane. Utau lead the way, already up and waiting for us to join. I walked up slowly, behind everyone.

Utau started snooping down the hall, looking around as we made it to the top. The woman thanked Amu and just when she let go, Amu slipped backwards.

Amu staggered, trying to pull the air around her as if it were a rope. Her hands flung as her body fell down, falling behind me. I turned back, and gripping the railing I reached my hand and grasped hers. Her hand was warm and smooth and tiny, which I almost seemed to drop for a moment.

She stared at me then, wide gold eyes watching me as I pulled her back up. I brought my weight back so we were leaning against the higher steps, and she went forward, away from the steeper steps below. When I pulled her in, she practically collapsed into my arms. The smell of strawberries and vanilla overwhelmed me, and I suddenly took a deep breath into the girl's hair, pressing her soft body to my own. Her cheeks blazed, the familiar pink coating them and she thrashed her hand out of my own. I stared at her, confused at her reaction before figuring out _I _had been the odd one.

"Come now." The woman said, checking to see us behind her. Neither she nor Utau seemed to have seen our little moment, and I was thankful for that at least. Amu ran to her side as I followed after them. "So, young lady, you will be sharing Amu's room and you," she pointed to me, "will have the guest room."

"What?" Both girls asked the woman at once. Utau looked outraged.

"Uh, I thought I had the guest room." Utau hissed through her teeth. It wasn't polite to be talking to a host that way.

"Why, where would he sleep then?" She asked, gesturing to me before letting out a wicked laugh. Utau rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, looking down while Amu's face paled.

"You girls get acquainted while I help settle this boy here." The woman went down the hall as I followed, leaving a mess of chaos behind me.

"Oh, those two girls. They're quite similar, don't you think?" The lady asked, as she grabbed some clothes from a drawer. I didn't quite understand what she meant by this, since they appeared to be complete opposites to me. Utau, a rich girl who spoke too much and expected a great deal, while Amu was quiet, seemed to appreciate privacy, and a rebel herself. I wasn't sure what had happened on that staircase, or why I had reacted that way to her. I'm sure it was just my appetite though; strawberries and vanilla did sound good at the moment.

The woman handed me the pajamas, a pair of pants and a button down shirt in blue fabric. "This is my nephew's. You seem to be about the same age and height, so I think it'll fit." She smiled again, and pointed out the door. "Now there's a bathroom across the hall. Don't worry, the girls have there own to use so you should be just fine. But before you go…" She said, stopping me at the doorway. "I have a favor to ask you."

**_Amu_**

"Well, since we're going to be here for tonight, let me lay off some ground rules," the pretty girl stated, pacing around my room. Isn't that what I'm supposed to say?

"We sleep on two different sides of the room and ask me nothing!" She declared, checking to see if I'd answer. I stayed quiet, unsure of what to say. "Oh, and one more thing," she added, stopping in front of me. She leaned over, hands on hips and a deadly glare set into place of her piercing violet eyes.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE is getting close to Ikuto. I don't care if it's an accident or you simply love him, he's MINE!" Her eyes tore with intense fire as I struggled to get away from her, sinking deeper into my bean chair.

"Now, as long as you understand this, nothing will happen. But…if you go behind my back and do something, I can make sure your life is a living hell whether I'm here or not. UNDERSTAND?" She called.

I stared for a moment, before figuring I might as well agree. It wasn't as if I would see them after this right?

I nodded and she smiled.

"Good, well I'm going to shower, I suppose. No funny ideas!" She yelled and left. I stared at the ground, confused. Why was I being threatened? Nothing was going on between me and him. It's not like…I like him or anything.

But what happened on the stairs told me something else.

**_Ikuto_**

"So, will you do it?" The woman asked hopeful. I thought for a second, wondering if I really _could _do this. There was nothing stating I couldn't, and it wasn't as if I would do it forever.

I nodded and the lady smiled. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much," she said, bowing down in respect. She went to the door. "Now, all that's left is to tell the girls." And I silently followed her out.

**ShellyCullen: Well, that's a cliffy! I think…hmm, maybe not.**

**Ikuto: Hey, Amu. Let's go ring-a-ding-ding!**

**Amu: EXCUSE me?**

**Ikuto: You know, ding-dong-ditch.**

**Amu: Oh, I thought it was something perverted.**

**Ikuto: *Secretly smirks. Why, of course not Amu. Let's go.**

**Amu: Okay! ^.^ (Clearly oblivious to the world)**

**Shelly: Aha ^^'**


	7. Notice

Dear fans.

I'm sorry I've broken my promise. I have not been able to keep up with all my stories, but I haven't done this on purpose. I'm 17 now. I don't have as much time to goof off and write without worry. There is too much going on in my life and much more to come. I have to take my responsibilities seriously and updating every single story I've started on fanfiction does not fit into that plan. The reason I've kept the stories up is so everyone can enjoy a little amuto bliss, but I understand it's unfair to find a story you love and realize it isn't completed and may never be.

If anyone is interested, I am willing to let certain stories be continued by fans. If anyone wants to write for **Hot n Cold or Crooks Babes and Bullets, **I willing gladly hand them over, though I _do_ expect rights for the plot and start of the story. Send me a message if you would like to write for any of them. My other books will be kept under my name and I will attempt to finish them unless something should come up.

**Flutter - Continued by Lee Loves KH Forever**

**My So Called Brother - Continued by thexlittlexlisa**

**Angel of Darkness - Continued by Pine Straw**

**The Babysitter - Continued by ChuluSempai18**

**The Kidnapper- Continued by Jemstone6259**

**Hell's Linger Kiss - Continued by cuppycakelol  
**

I hope you all understand.

Shelly


End file.
